


'Neath the Leaves

by SleepingReader



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Monsters, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: Something rests underneath the autumn leaves...





	'Neath the Leaves

Something rests under the autumn leaves.   
They tremble with its breath  
The birds nestling ‘neath the eaves  
Soon find quickened death

The clock is set, the darkness falls  
And we all suspected for a while  
Stories told in kingdom’s halls  
About the creature in the leafy pile

What its name is, no one knows  
We just named it after the day  
The creature always its face shows  
When the kids are all away

From home, and go door to door  
Begging ‘trick or treat’, in coloured cloth  
They edge closer to the forest floor  
Like a lamp attracts a moth

Below the leaves in heaping piles  
The creature stows away  
Children play with cheerful smiles  
The creature grins at this new prey

It rises up out of the stack  
And opens day-blind eyes to see  
One little kid has turned his back  
And is dragged underneath the tree

Its name is shouted like a curse  
And the rest of the group flees home  
They won’t have a body for the little hearse  
The kid’s poor parents will forever roam

The woods, continue on their search  
But the kid is never seen  
Not ‘neath cherry, elm or birch.  
None returns from Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd be writing a Halloween thing in September...


End file.
